Lovers Delight
by ThatMysteriousBackstard
Summary: Len and Piko are lovers. When Len goes round Piko's house, they take the massive pledge to prove their love for each other.


It had been about 3 weeks since Len's first kiss, with Piko. He wasn't sure if it was right for him to love another of the same gender. Of course he wasn't going to tell his twin sister, Rin, because he wasn't sure how she would react to having a homosexual brother. Len thought of Piko day in, day out and went out with him most days.

Today Piko had invited Len to go out with him on a date with him and afterwards, go to his house. To stay. Erotic images ran through Len's mind, making it hard to concentrate on anything. Maybe this would be the night that he and Piko would become one. Fully pledged lovers. Len had only experienced sex with a woman, and that was hard enough! So what would it be like with a man? All he knew was that if tonight was the night, he had to prepare himself.

The blonde haired boy walked through the streets, thinking about what it would feel like. The first question he wanted answered was, how do two men actually do it? He had watched a few yaoi animes, but they didn't show any detail. Before the boy could change his mind about going to Piko's house, he found himself being hugged by small, skinny arms, arms that he was most familiar of. "Len! I was just going round to your house to tell you I thought we could just stay at mine for dinner instead of going out. Is that okay?" He pulled his arms away from Len's waist and placed them on his face, before leaning in and kissing him.

"Yes, that's fine. As long as I am with you, anything is alright." They stood in the middle of the path, lips stuck together with love.

Once they had parted, Piko grabbed Len's hand and raced towards his house. They let go of each others hands and set their things down.

Once they had eaten their meal, they decided to go to bed. Len rushed to the bathroom to get changed while Piko made the bed. The double bed. Len had packed pyjamas so that he didn't have to sleep in his normal clothes, or even, In the nude.

When Len returned to the bedroom, he found himself looking straight down at Piko's little member. His face suddenly flushed a deep red. "What's the matter Len?" Asked a curious Piko.

"Your naked! Aren't you going to put any clothes on?"

"is it a problem? If it is then I will put some pants on straight away. I just thought…" Piko was silenced by Len's finger being pressed gently against his lips.

"It's not a problem, lets just get some sleep." The two jumped into bed and turned of the lamps on either side of the bed. Piko shuffled around a bit, and then curled up against Len, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Piko? You know I can feel your…thing on my butt."

"Yeah, so? I thought, that maybe tonight, me and you could… have sex!" It came out so fast that Len wasn't even sure that his lover had actually said it.

"I..I don't mind. I guess we could. But, I don't know how. Do you?"

"Yes. I looked it up. Now, I need your trust in this Len. Okay?"

"Okay." Len felt nervous, and yet so excited.

Piko pulled his hand out from underneath Len's body and pushed it down his trousers and though his pants. He started to move his hand in a up and down motion, making Len thrust his hips up when he hit a comfortable spot. "Oh, there! This isn't sex though is it?"

Len couldn't help a few tears rolling down his pale cheeks as Piko touched a painful area. His penis leaked into Piko's hand. He took his hand out of Len's trousers and sucked on his finger tips. "What are you doing Piko?" He raised his head to see his partner in a deep phase, licking and sucking at his hand. "Are you going to carry on, or are we done?" mumbled Len.

"We will carry on, yes. Hold on." Once Piko had finished his licking phase, he pulled down Len's trousers and yanked off his shirt." We are fully prepared now." His left hand slipped back onto his lover's penis and carried on where it had finished, and his left hand pulled at Len's nipples, causing him to squirm, half in delight half in pain.

"I need more than this!" cried Len. Piko ignored this and carried on. More gooey liquid spread into his hand, but he didn't stop to lick it. Len's nipples started to hurt, but he didn't cry over it. Hips thrust, hands stick, nipples hurt. Piko's head pumped with joy.

Len was in heaven. The feeling of a hand being rubbed against his little friend was sensational and comforting. His hips hurt from when Piko rubbed a sensitive part. But none of this was enough for Len. He needed more, a lot more. He took his hand and put it against Piko's penis. It was hard, warm and when he pushed gently made Piko cry with the pleasurable sensation. Len rubbed his lovers penis while he returned the favour, still twisting at his nipples. Piko suddenly stopped and rolled over onto Len's body. His tongue pushed its way into Len's mouth invading his mouth while he returned to rubbing and twisting. His body started to rub on Len's as well, making their little friends touch every now and then. "Are you ready?" asked Piko.

"Yes. Yes I am." Len was still enjoying the pleasure of his extra member being rubbed, when he felt a finger pass through him on the other side. He gasped, letting out a squeal. Tears tumbled down his face from the pain. The finger was starting to move making Len thrust once again.

"I have to do this, to relax your muscles." Said Piko. The finger moved slowly out of Len, causing him to fall flat on the bed in pain. Piko stopped massaging Len's penis, and moved his hand to his side before lifting it up again to lick of the liquid substance. The hand clean, and the boy lying on his front, Piko inserted his Penis into Len and pushed slowly. Len screamed in pain and knelt while Piko groaned and pushed harder to get it over with.

Once it was in, Piko started to move backwards and forwards, causing lens body to move with him. Cries and groans came from both boys. Piko put his hand around Len and started to rub his penis in time to his pushing motion. Len felt numb, but not the horrible type of numb, a type of numb that made him feel hypnotized and comfortable. Piko groaned as he filled his partner with love.

Once they had had enough of making love, they stopped and lay down. Piko's hands wet, sticky and warm from lens penis. Lens butt wet from Piko's penis. They were now one, and full of each others love.

Len rolled over, facing his boyfriend. Piko Wrapped his arms around Len and closed his eyes. "I love you Len."

"I love you too Piko." Len weakly put his arms around Piko's bare body and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
